The present invention relates generally to the field of personal care devices and in particular to a new and useful foldaway mirror assembly having a two-sided and lighted mirror member, mounted on a pivotable and rotatable arm which is supported on a stand or support member containing a power supply for one or more lights in the mirror member.
Mirrors of the magnifying and non-magnifying type, on stands for hands-free use, are known.
A need remained, however, for a lighted, foldaway mirror having a compact storage position as well and multiple, secure and versatile use positions.